Return
by PrincessDoubleT
Summary: Draco/OC.“But I’m not a killer!” he begged. When C.T looked into his eyes, they made her stop. Just because Voldemort is dead, doesn't mean Hogwarts is! New year, new friends, and New love will be found, with a few bumps along the way,of course.Please R
1. Prologue

It was a nice summery day outside. Harry Potter was lounging on the couch in Ron Weasley's home, the Burrow. He, along with his other best friend Hermione Granger, had decided to spend the summer with Ron's family. Everything was fine, until he opened the letter he had just received.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Due to events in result of the War last year, the Ministry has proposed that you and your classmates should return to Hogwarts School of Witchcrraft and Wizardry to finish your education._

_However, due to the fact that you are legally of age, you have a choice as to whether or not you would like to finish your schooling. I would strongly suggest that you return, in part because of your lack of attendance due to your honorable participation in defeating the Dark Lord; resulting in you missing an adequate portion of your learning and education._

_Should you decide to return, I will send an owl detailing the things you will need for your classes. I await your reply._

_Enjoy your Holidays._

_Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry was shocked. He waited for Ron and Hermione to finish reading their letters. Each letter had mentioned the same thing, however Hermione's letter also congratulated her on obtaining the position of Head Girl. After they had all read their letters, they looked at each other in awe.

"I can't believe we're going back," Hermione said softly. She was the first to break the silence.

"Who says we're going back?" Ron scoffed.

"Ronald! We have to! We can't go into the Wizarding World without finishing our education!" Hermione argued. "Harry? What do you think?" Hermione turned to look at her other best friend, who hadn't said anything since finishing the letter.

"She's right mate," Harry said slowly, "Besides, how will we ever become Aurors without an education?" A slow grin crept onto his face.

"Oh all right!" Ron surrendered.

"Yes!" Hermione hugged Ron, which resulted in him blushing a furious scarlet.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had ran in from the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about, while Ginny came sprinting down the stairs with a letter in her hand as well.

The four Weasleys, plus Harry and Hermione, started chatting animatedly about the return to school and when they should make a trip to Diagon Alley to get their school things.


	2. Return

C.T. Ronaldo was sitting at the kitchen table, fervently reading the letter she had received a mere five minutes ago.

_Dear Miss Ronaldo,_

_Due to the tragic events of last year the Ministry of Magic has proposed that all Hogwarts students will repeat the preceding year's lessons so as to be fully prepared for the magical world. However, due to the fact you are legally of age, you have a choice as to whether or not you would like to come back and finish your education. I would highly recommend your return to Hogwarts so that you may be fully qualified to apply for a job after your education. At this time, I would also like to acknowledge you of my sincere condolences of the loss of your parents. _

_Should you decide to return to Hogwarts, I will immediately have a letter sent to you detailing all of the things you shall need for the coming school year. I await your reply._

_Enjoy your holidays. _

_Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Go back?" C.T. murmured incredulously, "They want me to go back?!" By this time she was screaming out loud.

C.T started to pace around the kitchen with the letter in her hands.

"My parents are dead, survived only by me. I'm living with my uncle Kingsley, who's barely around. And now, only a few months after my parents were murdered in cold blood, they expect me to go back?!"

"This must be some cruel, sick joke. I will never go back to that place!" C.T. threw the offending letter out of her sight.

"It isn't a joke, and you are going back," a booming voice said. C.T. whirled around recognizing the voice.

***

"What do you mean I'm going back?" C.T. asked, the surprise in her voice obvious.

"Sit down" Kingsley Shacklebolt instructed his niece.

"I'd rather stand, thank you," she retorted haughtily. Normally, she would have complied. But today she stood her ground. Though her five foot seven skinny, almost awkward frame wasn't as intimidating as her uncle's towering height. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at her uncle, as she waited for him to explain this nonsense idea of going back to school.

"You always were a stubborn child," Kingsley said exasperatedly.

He sat down, and turned to face his niece. He prepared for the argument that was about to ensue.

"You **will** go back to Hogwarts. Your parents gave me strict instructions, part of them being that if they were to die I would either continue your education myself or you would return to school. Seeing as how Hogwarts has invited you to return, this is the obvious choice." Kingsley paused to take a look at his niece's reaction. C.T. kept her expression unreadable. Her uncle Kingsley continued.

"You will finish your seventh year, returning to Gryffindor house. The hope of your parents and of myself was that you would try to move past their deaths. They were fighting so that you could live in a world of peace," he finished.

It was silent for a few minutes. C.T bore her eyes into her uncle's eyes.

"No," C.T. said firmly. She tried to keep all of the anger she felt out of her voice, while her mind was returning to her previous years at Hogwarts. Sitting in the back of the room in all of her classes, talking to no one but hearing everything they said. C.T. shuddered at the thought, as she returned to her present problem.

Kingsley sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"What do you mean, 'No'?"

"I meant what I said," she said loudly.

"Cristiana-Teresa Bella Ronaldo-" Kingsley began menacingly.

"Save it," she said abruptly, putting her hand up as if to keep him from talking. "Why should I have to return to that bloody school after everything I've been through? I was alone! I had pretty much no one to talk to, and on top of that, my parents are DEAD," she bellowed. "Never coming back", she choked. She felt the tears forming in her bright green eyes.

C.T. covered her face as she sobbed, her long brown hair shielding her uncle's view.

Kingsley seemed to softened at C.T.'s crying. He moved to her and gave her a hug. She buried her face in his chest, still crying. He stroked her head, comfortingly, silently. Finally, as she stopped crying, he pulled back and looked down at her.

"Believe me, I wouldn't send you back there if it wasn't your parents' dying wish. You'll be safe there. Not only that, but the Headmistress has assured me that Harry Potter and his friends will be coming back also. Harry will understand your situation, seeing that he also lost loved ones in the war."

"But. . .I've never talked to him before. The only person I've talked to personally is Hermione Granger-"

"He's a very nice boy. I'm sure he and his friends wouldn't mind getting to know you," he said reassuringly.

"But-"

"But nothing," he said sternly. " You will go back to school no matter what you say. You might be surprised at how much you can enjoy yourself if you just give the place a chance."

C.T sighed, accepting that she would just have to deal with this. Unless she managed to obtain a broom and a ton of gold. . .

"Don't even think about it," Uncle Kingsley warned. "Besides, you hate flying."

"Uncle Kingsley! You never told me you were a Legilimens!" C.T exclaimed in awe.

"Maybe I am, and Maybe I'm not," he winked.

The moment was over, and Kingsley returned to his stern, business like self.

"I shall send the Headmistress an owl. Get some sleep. We must try to head to Diagon Alley to purchase your school things sometime within the next week." He stood up, and moved towards the burning fire, grabbing some Floo Powder as he went.

He looked back once more at his niece and said, "I'm off to the Ministry. Some important business to work out with those blasted Malfoys. You'd think they would watch their step after all that Death Eater business. If I had it my way, their wands would be snapped in half and they would be thrown into Azkaban." He huffed and shook his head, but bade C.T. goodnight with a smile. Then stepped into the fireplace. A swoosh, and a flash of light, and he was gone.

C.T. rolled her eyes and smiled. Having the Minister of Magic for her uncle could be a burden, but she still loved him. She climbed up the stairs and to her room and fell onto her canopy bed.

She laid in bed, looking at the ceiling. With her hair splayed out on her pillow. She thought about what her Uncle said, about giving Hogwarts a chance. She snorted and thought yeah right. The last seven years had been quiet. With no one to talk to except Hermione, who always made the effort to be nice. But she was that way with almost everyone. C.T. was nothing special.

She sighed and turned onto her side. Then turned again. She finally laid on her back, again. She was restless and knew she wouldn't be able to sleep for awhile.

C.T just laid in bed. Thoughts of her return to Hogwarts swimming in her head. She finally drifted off into a sound sleep around twelve midnight, dreaming of her parents and what it was like before the war.

* * *

**A/N-So I hope you all like the revisions, the point is for you to get a picture of what C.T looks like. So if you like the revisions, please review and refer to your friends. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside =D**


	3. A Look into the Past

C.T drummed her fingers on the table rhythmically. She turned to the clock for the 10th time in the past half hour. She could hardly believe it was only five to ten.

Frustrated , she got up and paced around the room. Back and forth, back and forth. It was wearing and the eyes of the portraits on the walls were having trouble keeping up with her. As C.T paced about the room she remembered her nightmare from the previous night.

***

_She found herself in her old room, laying on her simple bed. All of a sudden her room door burst wide open, her mother running in._

"_Cristiana! Love, we need to leave! Quick!" Her mother motioned for her to get out of bed and follow her._

_C.T rushed out of bed, and followed her mother out of the room._

"_Mum? What's going on?" C.T and her mother had gone down the stairs, and towards the front door of the house. _

_There, was her father. He was looking out of the window as if he was waiting for someone._

"_We don't have much time, they'll be here soon," her father said worriedly._

"_Who's going to be here soon?" C.T asked. But her parents continued like they couldn't hear her._

_Just as her father moved to open the door, the door was blown to pieces._

"_Get back!" he screamed, shielding C.T and her mother from the blow._

_Two figures clad in black robes and wearing masks stepped through the doorway._

_C.T's father was whispering something to her. "You'll be alright darling. You must go to Hogwarts, they can't hurt you there. You'll be alright."_

_The two figures started to cackle, as they raised their wands. Their lips moved, and C.T shut her eyes, embracing death._

***

After what felt like another several hours, she heard a whooshing sound from the fireplace. Her uncle Kingsley stepped out.

"Took you long enough," C.T. said. She was in a foul mood. She had hardly slept after that horrible dream.

"That is no way to greet your Uncle," Kingsley said sternly.

"Morning Uncle Kingsley,"C.T. replied brightly and gave him a big hug. She looked up and asked, "How was the office?"

Kingsley grinned. "Your mother used to do that to our Father all of the time. Such a charmer, she was," he said wistfully. "You remind me of her more and more everyday."

C.T. smiled, trying to mask the pain she felt in her heart at the mention of her mother.

The feeling passed and she tugged on her uncle's arm, "Can we go now?"

Kingsley raised his eyebrow at her suspiciously. "As I recall, yesterday you were throwing a tantrum because I am making you go to school. Did you have a change of heart?"

"I did not throw a tantrum! Besides, whether I want to or not, you're going to make me go back to Hogwarts anyway. I might as well embrace it," she shrugged.

Her uncle Kingsley just shook his head and sat to eat. C.T sighed loudly and glared at him. He looked at her with an amused expression.

"Come on, come on! Let's get going!" She gave him a sheepish look. "Please?" she added nicely.

Kingsley shook the house with his booming laugh and nodded. "Alright, lets go."

Just behind her Uncle, C.T. stepped into the fireplace with her Floo Powder. "Diagon Alley," she pronounced the word loudly and clearly.

A moment later, C.T. and her Uncle were in the hustle and bustle that is Diagon Alley. It was much busier than last year. C.T. shuddered as she tried to forget the horrible memories of Voldemort's regime. She smiled took a deep breath of fresh air and followed her uncle, who pushed through the crowds with ease. They finally reached Flourish and Blott's bookstore. While the pair were looking for the books on the school list, they heard a voice calling their names.

"Kingsley!" It was Arthur Weasley, with family and friends in tow.

" How are things going at the Ministry? Must be a huge load to have to clean up the mess Fudge and Scrimegour put us in," he said, shaking his head.

"Arthur, my dear man, you have no idea."

C.T. looked at the man her uncle was talking to and instantly realized he was Ron Weasley's father. She introduced herself, and gave him a respectful handshake.

"Cristoph and Maria would be so proud of you" he said wistfully.

C.T. gave him a tight smile and then turned to the people who were next to him.

"Hi." she said softly. She had classes with the fellow Gryffindors, but the only one she had ever really talked to was Hermione. When C.T is in the comforts of her own home, well Uncle Kingsley's home, she is as loud and outspoken as she pleases. However, in front of her schoolmates she is painfully shy.

"Hi! So you're coming back too? I was so worried I would be one of the only Seventh year girls in our House to come back, especially because I heard from Parvati Patil that Lavender won't be coming back."

Hermione gave her friend a hug, while Harry,Ron, and Ginny looked at each other in confusion.

Hermione broke the hug and introduced C.T. to others. "This is C.T. , she's in our House. Actually, she has been in my Ancient Runes class since Third year."

The other three Gryffindor said a polite hello.

"Well would you like to come with us to get the rest of your school supplies?" Hermione broke in.

C.T. gazed up at her uncle. "Can I go?"

He gave her an encouraging smile and handed her some gold. "Of course!"

As they stepped out of the bookshop Ron asked, "What does C.T. stand for?"

Hermione slapped him on the shoulder and scolded, "Ron!"

"What? I just want to know what it means, is that a crime?" he said defensively.

C.T. smiled. "No worries, I get asked that a lot. My full name is Cristiana-Teresa Bella Ronaldo. That tends to be a mouthful, so I go by the initials of my first name: C.T."

"You're Cristoph and Maria Ronaldo's daughter? The famous Aurors? "Hermione asked in hushed tones. "You never told me that before!"

"I see you've heard of my parents," she said tightly. She felt anger bubbling up in side her, but with great effort she pushed it aside.

"I've read all about them! They put Bellatrix Lestrange and her Husband in Azkaban, not to mention a few others of Voldemort's followers," Hermione said excitedly, "How are they?"

"They. . . passed away. This past year, during the war," C.T. said. She felt the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Hermione replied softly. Hermione rushed to give C.T a hug. The other three Gryffindors looked on awkwardly. They didn't know how to comfort C.T, seeing as how they just met her.

"Do you know who killed them?" Harry asked quietly.

" No. I don't remember anything about their murders. I don't know why," she said sadly.

"We really are sorry," Harry said sincerely.

"Yeah. . ."Ron echoed.

"It's fine." She forced herself to smile. "So, where to next?" she asked.

The group of Gryffindors headed towards The Three Broomsticks, talking about who they knew were coming back, when a cool voice interrupted them.

"Just as I was starting to enjoy this day this nasty rodent comes to ruin it "Ron said angrily.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly.

"What? I can't even come over to try and have a friendly chat without you Gryffindors growling at me?" Malfoy smirked.

Ron stepped to him, " You should watch who you're talking to, Malfoy. Or have you already forgotten that without us you'd be dead right now?" Ron hissed.

Draco's eyes went a little wide as he remembered that day. He stepped back a little as he mumbled something.

Ron smirked at Draco's discomfort, as he turned back to his friends. Pretending Draco wasn't even there.

C.T hadn't met or talked to Draco personally. But since the others were talking to each other and Draco looked awkward standing there by himself; she introduced herself.

"I'm C.T., and you must be the infamous Draco Malfoy I have heard so much about," she said, trying to break the tension.

"Charmed to meet you" he said with a slight bow.

C.T. felt herself blush. Draco smirked and wordlessly left.

"Glad that's over. I can't stand to be near that ferret more then I need to," Ron said.

"Ron, maybe he has changed," Hermione reasoned.

He snorted. "Right. Malfoy's changed and I'm part hippogriff."

The other four Gryffindors began to laugh. C.T laughed weakly.

" I didn't think he was that bad," she shrugged.

The four friends gave each other knowing looks. Hermione quickly came to C.T.

" None of us have ever been on good. . .terms with Malfoy," she explained.

Ron snorted again. "That's an understatement."

"Ron," Hermione said reproachfully.

"What? He's a right git and you know it. Look here C.T, Malfoy is a bigot Slytherin "pureblood" just like his father. I'd stay away from him if I were you."

C.T. forgot about the warning as she and her schoolmates browsed through the stores. They moved on to more pleasant subjects, with Ron cracking jokes and Hermione scolding him. It made C.T smile. She felt like they could all be good friends.

By the end of the day, C.T. found herself having fun. Finally, after spending nearly the whole day together, the group of Gryffindors found Kingsley Shacklebolt and Arthur Weasley waiting for them.

"So we'll see you on the first day back?" Harry asked.

C.T. smiled. "Yeah, see you Monday!". As Harry and his friends turned towards the Burrow, C.T. and her uncle Apparated back to their home.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Kingsley asked his niece with a smile.

"It was great! Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny are really nice! I'm actually excited to go back to school now. I think once I get to know them a bit, we all could be great friends. Although Draco Malfoy seemed a bit sketchy at first, from what I've heard of him, he really is nice."

She saw the cold look that had appeared on her uncle's face and paused. "Are you alright Uncle Kingsley?" she said with concern.

Kingsley ignored her and smiled. C.T. raised her eyebrows at the quick change of expression. There was something her uncle wasn't telling her. It wasn't the first time either.

"I'm fine. I'm glad to hear you had fun."

"What was that about?" she pressed. Something had struck a nerve and she wanted to know what it was.

"It was nothing," he said sternly, " I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"Men!" She rolled her eyes. "You never want to talk," she sighed.

She kissed him goodnight and started up the stairs to her room. She changed into her pajamas and got into bed. Instead of falling asleep quickly, she went over what had happened today.

It was nice to have some new friends. She remembered Draco Malfoy. He's not as bad as everyone says he is, actually he's pretty sweet. She smiled to herself. The year might be better than she had thought. C.T. fell asleep smiling.

* * *

**A/N- Whew! That rewrite took much longer then I anticipated. Much thanks to my amazing proofreader/beta- Frannie! So I hope you like the rewrite, and keep reviewing and reffering to other FanFiction members! Buenas Noches!**


	4. Reflection

C.T. sat upright and woke with a gasp. Her face was dotted with sweat. She rubbed her forehead, trying to make sure she was awake.

"Why does this keep happening?" she asked herself. She had just had the same nightmare from the night before.

"Impossible. They can't comeback," she muttered, "I just need a hot shower and a run to clear my thoughts."

She impulsively glanced at the clock by her nightstand: it read four o'clock in the morning.

She made herself lay back down her bed. No sane person would be running at four in the morning.

C.T turned on her side and tried to sleep. She shut her eyes, and refused to think about her nightmare.

***

An hour later, C.T had managed to get a little sleep. It was five o'clock, but she couldn't lay in bed any longer. She threw the bed sheets off of her and went to the bathroom. She turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on her face. She gripped the sides of the sink as she raised her head up to look in the mirror. Her tired, green eyes stared back at her. She took in her appearance, thinking.

Friends of the family always said that C.T was the spitting image of her father. In a sense, they were right. She had inherited his slightly tanned complexion, his dark brown colored hair; however she wore hers long and in slight waves. She had even managed to get his slim frame. The eyes however, were neither her father's nor her mother's. They were her own. She assumed they were a trait of some distant grandparent or someone like that.

Though C.T may look like her father, on the inside she was her mother. Both very trusting, stubborn, friendly (when they wanted to be) and quiet most of the time.

Merlin, did she miss her parents. The nightmares weren't making anything easier. C.T walked out of the bathroom, aimlessly. She moved towards her special place by the window. Her window curved outward, and there was a little space where C.T could sit and look out of the window and just think. She thought about what it would have been like if her parents hadn't been killed. She brought her knees to her chin and stayed in that position while the sun came up.

***

"Bella?" Only Uncle Kingsley referred to her by her middle name. It was their little joke. Though she was part British- African from her mom's side, she was also Spanish and Italian. In Italian "bella" means beautiful. Her uncle would always say, " You are my bella Bella, my beautiful Beautiful." C.T's uncle had come in, checking to see if she was alright. C.T said nothing and continued to stare out of the window.

She felt her uncle's hand her shoulder. After a minute, she finally looked up at him.

"You can't hide in here forever," he said softly.

"I'm not hiding, I'm just thinking."

"Well then, you can't think in here forever," he replied with a small smile.

C.T sighed loudly, "I know."

" I just came in here to tell you I'm leaving for the Ministry. It is eight o'clock."

"Oh! I hadn't realized. I was going to go running but I just wanted to sit for awhile first, I guess the time just slipped away." She gave her uncle a hug goodbye, and then he left.

C.T got into the shower and let the hot water run over her for awhile. After she was done, she got out and quickly changed into some comfortable clothes to run in. She went down the stairs and had some buttered toast and orange juice for breakfast. By the time she finished her breakfast, it was eight thirty.

C.T washed up, and then headed through the door. The moment her feet hit the pavement outside, she started to run.

C.T began to slip into a clear state of mind. Bushes of roses and silver fences were a blur to her. She was in her world now. No death, no prejudice; just her and the sound of her heart beating. She was so focused on her breathing pattern and her heart beat that she hadn't noticed the person walking right towards her.

All of a sudden C.T found herself slamming into the other person, and then landing onto the pavement.

"Owwww." She rubbed her head in pain. She then realized the other person was still on the ground. She had already started to utter apologies and explain how much of a klutz she was as she helped the poor person up. She finally looked at the person's face.

"You!"

" Most people would just continue apologizing after they've knocked someone over," Draco Malfoy said snidely.

" Sorry. I hadn't meant to be rude, but what are you doing here?" she asked shyly.

"I could ask you the same thing." He smirked.

" I needed to go for a run to clear my thoughts," she confessed.

"Why?"

"Well, I. . .Hey! It's your turn to answer my question." She looked at him pointedly as she waited for his explanation.

He sighed loudly. "Well if you must know, I was walking so I could clear my thoughts." He winked.

"What a coincidence, and you just happened to cross the Minister's niece; who you just met yesterday. Why Mister Malfoy, if I wasn't immensely flattered I would say you were stalking me." C.T smiled.

" Or could it be that you're the one stalking me?" he replied.

"Alas, the world may never know. Although I've enjoyed this lovely chat with you, I have to go." She started to walk, when he stopped her.

"Wait." He turned and plucked a pretty pink rose off of the bush next to him. He then extended his arm, wordlessly telling her to take it. C.T shyly took the rose and said, "Thank you."

" And my dear lady, I must bid you adieu." He gave her a slight bow, which made her giggle. He then started to walk. Leaving C.T standing there.

He got as far as six feet when C.T called to him, "Wait!"

Draco turned around to face her; and she ran towards him.

" How do I know you haven't magically enchanted this flower to prick me and fall into a deep sleep or something, when I wasn't looking?"

" You don't know. You'll just have to trust me." He smiled

She felt her cheeks heating up, but smiled anyway. She turned around and walked away. She could hear his retreating footsteps. She stole one last backward glance at him. Finally she faced forward again, and continued to walk. She held the rose delicately between her fingers, careful to avoid any thorns.

C.T walked around in a dream- like state. Finally, she started to make her way home. When she finally got home, C.T immediately found a vase and filled it with cool water. She placed her rose inside of it and carried it to her room.

When she reached her room, she put the vase on the nightstand right next to her bed. This nightstand had only three things on it. The scrapbook she and her mother made together, a framed picture of her with her parents and now the vase with the rose.

C.T went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Afterwards, she changed into her comfy clothes.

She went to her special corner, took out a book and read.

***

C.T felt someone shaking her. She groaned.

The person kept shaking her. "Go away," she mumbled. She tried to swat away the person, but to no avail. The shaking continued.

"Get out of bed, you lazy bum," her Uncle Kingsley teased.

"5 more minutes," C.T replied sleepily.

" It's already three o'clock, and I need to talk to you about the plans for tomorrow"

"Alright alright. I'm coming," she said, as she sat upright.

Her uncle Kingsley left the room and C.T went to the bed and continued to sleep.

The door opened and her uncle popped his head into the room. "NOW would be a good time."

C.T glared and reluctantly got out of bed. She quickly washed her face and her hands, then went down to eat with her uncle.

It was ten minutes into the meal before her uncle started to talk.

" So for tomorrow, we are going to meet Arthur Weasley and his family plus Hermione Granger and Harry Potter outside of the Ministry. From there we will take three cars to King's Cross Station."

C.T raised her eyebrow. " Is that really necessary? You and I can take a car straight from here to King's Cross."

"I have my reasons and I would prefer that you do not argue. Have you packed yet?" he asked.

" I'm almost done, there are just a few more things I need to put in my trunk."

"Well you best get to it, then." He finished his lunch and wordlessly left, returning to the Ministry.

***

C.T had finished packing, and laid on her bed. Her long hair splayed out across her pillow. She was on her back, staring at the ceiling. Thinking about what the future could possibly hold for her.

* * *

**A/N- Not sure if I like this chapter, too mushy for Draco. But it does fit in well later on, so for now it stays. Thanks for the long wait and review as always. Adios!**


	5. Saying Goodbye

"Cristiana-Teresa Bella Ronaldo!" Kingsley Shaklebolt bellowed, "Get your bum out of bed, and into the shower right now!"

C.T sat upright in her bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and brushed the long, disheveled, brown hair away from her eyes. She squinted at the clock by her nightstand and yelped; it was already fifteen minutes past ten. She scrambled to get out of bed and fell with a loud thump.

"Arrrrgh!!!" Her hair had fallen like a curtain in front of her eyes while she was on the ground. Frustrated, she quickly brushed the hair away from her eyes and got up. She flew into the bathroom and rapidly got ready for the day. Just as fast as she had gotten into the bathroom, she was already out of it. Dressed in comfortable Muggle clothes; she was ready. Luckily, last night, she and Uncle Kingsley had decided to put everything in the trunk of the car so that it would be ready for the next day. She looked around the room for any last minute things she might need. It was time to go.

C.T ran down the stairs and zeroed in on the buttered toast and orange juice that was sitting on the table. She grabbed a piece of toast and ate it quickly. Then she washed it down with a glass of orange juice. She hadn't acknowledged the presence of her Uncle.

Kingsley peered at her from over his issue of _The Daily Prophet_. "Is there anything you'd like to say, Bella?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you wake me?" she admonished.

"'Good morning', was what I was expecting."

"No time for pleasantries Uncle Kingsley, we have to go!" C.T urged.

"We will go when I am good and ready to go. It is not my fault you were irresponsible and could not wake up on time," he said haughtily.

Exasperated, C.T sat down in the chair across from her uncle. At first, she sat quietly, and waited until her uncle was ready. But then she grew restless. She began to swing her legs, as a means of distraction. Back and forth, back and forth. Kingsley looked at her archly.

"Sorry." She stopped immediately. She then proceeded to wrap her long, brown hair, which was in nice big curls, around her index finger. Making it curlier than it already was. Then, without even realizing it, she began swinging her legs again.

Finally, Kingsley calmly folded up his paper, and stood up.

"Now we can go. Maybe that will teach you to get up on time."

He swiftly left through the door. C.T followed, rolling her eyes at his last comment.

The pair quickly got into the car, and made their way to the Ministry. The car ride was eerily quiet. Neither person saying anything to the other. Every once in awhile, C.T would catch her uncle's dark eyes in the rear-view mirror. She would give him a small smile, and return to staring out of the window. C.T leaned her head against the cold window and gazed at the scenery passing her by. People chatting animatedly on the sidewalks. Small children gripping their parents hands as they crossed the streets.

C.T sighed. Kingsley casually looked at her again, but she didn't notice. Her eyes slowly closed as she drifted off into a quiet sleep. She looked so peaceful. Her slightly curled hair had fallen onto her face. What Kingsley was most grateful for, however, was the fact that she seemed empty of thought. There seemed to be no worry lines etched into her brown sugar colored skin. She looked like she was in her own world.

Kingsley kept driving, in silence. Finally, he arrived at the Ministry. He saw the Weasleys and Harry Potter and Hermione Granger already standing by the waiting pair of Ministry cars.

"Bella," he said softly.

She was a light sleeper so she heard him.

"Are we there yet?" She rubbed her eyes and brushed her hair out of her face and then looked at her Uncle through the review mirror.

Kinsgley chuckled softly, "Yes, we are here."

The pair rapidly got out of the car. After quick hello's to the rest of the group, they squeezed C.T's school trunk with everyone else's and organized themselves. There was C.T, Ginny, and Hermione in one car, with Kingsley driving. Ron and Harry were in the other with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley in the front seats. C.T, Hermione, and Ginny were talking animatedly. C.T got to learn a little bit more about the youngest Weasley.

10 minutes later, King's Cross loomed in front of them. The group swiftly and quickly got all of the school trunks onto trolleys. Then they rapidly got through the barrier to platform nine and three- quarters. It was already 10:50. The Weasleys had already said their goodbyes to Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. They politely bid farewell to C.T and hand in hand, left to the cars. Now it was time for the hard good-bye.

C.T hesitated before she said goodbye to her uncle. How could she put what she was feeling into one simple goodbye?

"Come here," he said softly, as he held out his arms to her.

She ran into his embrace and then promptly burst into tears. She wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. She had already had the ones she loved torn away from her; she couldn't bear to lose another. Her uncle was more understanding than she had realized. He gave her the space to heal and finally saved her from wallowing in self pity and fear. He was a guardian angel, and she had taken advantage of it. She had always expected that he would be there. True, she knew she would go back to school and not see him; but she never expected saying goodbye to be this hard. The tears spilt onto her cheeks, falling freely.

Kingsley held on tightly, too. Over time, he had realized that C.T not only needed him, he needed her as well. She was the living, breathing reminder of something he held so dear: family. He and his sister were inseparable as children. As time went on, they each moved on to the next phases of their lives; losing touch. Voldemort's plan was to take over the Wizarding World by destroying the thing that kept it together: love. What better way to make people believe that love didn't keep you from getting killed than to destroy families? His plan backfired, though. Intent on destroying, Voldemort inadvertently reminded people why family and love needed to be put above all; time was too short to let trivial things such as blood status and power overshadow what was really important, family. Prejudice had divided them, but a common enemy united them, once again. Hope and love was what won the war. Love for someone other than yourself. It was sad that it took the deaths of many to be reminded of that, but it was a lesson that no one would soon forget

Kingsley held C.T tighter. It would be selfish of him to try and keep her with him. Yes, he could protect her, do everything in his power to make sure she didn't experience tragedy again; but it would do more harm than good. It pained him to do it, but she needed this. She needed to be among her peers again. Fortunately, she was already showing signs of being her old self. The wit she had inherited from her mother had returned. She got out a little bit more.

Kingsley whispered into C.T's ear softly, "You'll be fine."

He pulled away and stared intently into her tear brimmed eyes. "But above all, remember who you are. You are the daughter of two of the most amazing people I have ever met, and they loved you dearly. You carry their love with you no matter where you go, and I know that they are always watching over and protecting you. Do not let anyone ever tell you that you are nothing. You are unique and special beyond measure. Remember that, and you'll be fine. Remember that, and your parents' spirit will always be alive. Right here." He pointed to her heart.

C.T hugged him fiercely again. "Te amo," she whispered. I love you.

"I love you, too. Remember, you are always my bella Bella."

A warning whistle toned. There was only five more minutes until it was time to leave.

"It's time go," Kingsley said softly.

C.T wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"This isn't goodbye. It's I'll see you soon."

Kingsley chuckled. "Then I will see you soon."

With one last parting smile, C.T started walking towards the train. Then all of a sudden she stopped. She ran back to her uncle and remembered what she wanted to say.

"Uncle Kingsley?" He turned to her with a questioning expression.

"Thanks. For everything."

She smiled and then ran to the train. She was almost there, when her foot caught on to something. She tripped and skinned her knee. She was about to get up, when she heard voices. It was what they were saying that had caught her attention.

". . . despite what happened last year, you are a Malfoy. And Malfoys do not show weakness. Remember who you are and where you come from, Draco."

C.T hesitantly looked up. Neither one of the Malfoys had realized she was there. Lucius Malfoy gave his son a look. Not one of love or care, but as if he was warning him. Without so much as a hug goodbye, Lucius turned, and left. Leaving his son behind.

Draco ran a hand through his white blond hair, and composed himself. His skin was a milky white, and even from the ground C.T could see the emotion in his smoky eyes. They revealed his sadness.

As if he sensed the presence of another person, Draco suddenly looked down.

"Eavesdropping, are we? Just like a Gryffindor, always sticking their noses where it doesn't belong." His eyes smoldered, as if trying to look through her. She shivered, but then remembered who she was. She wouldn't let Draco Malfoy belittle her.

C.T stood up, and dusted herself off.

"For your information, Malfoy, I tripped." She glared, crossing her arms in front of her.

"So you're clumsy and nosy?" He smirked.

"You are a right pompous git, Draco Malfoy. Unlike what your Mummy or Daddy may have told you, this world does not revolve around you. I don't give a damn about what you and your father talk about." She started to stalk off to the train, but he grabbed her arm before she went anywhere. He moved dangerously close.

"Listen here, little Gryffindor. You don't even know me. So don't try to get on your high hippogriff and act like you're like the rest of them. You're different, and always will be different," he hissed into her ear.

He released her and then glared. His sliver eyes dared her to say something else.

"Funny you should say that, because you don't know me either." She stepped closer to him, their noses almost touching. "But you're right, I am different. I was willing to give you a chance. A chance to not be Draco, the Slytherin bigot pureblood. But he could be Draco, just another person who could use a friend. I guess first impressions aren't everything."

"Final boarding call!"

The two impulsively looked at the clock; one minute to go.

C.T gave him one last burning look, and then stepped onto the train.

***

C.T strolled up and down the corridors of the Hogwart's Express. She had found Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny sitting in one compartment with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. She peered in through the window and saw the group of friends laughing with each other. Harry's fingers were laced with Ginnny's and Ron seemed to be whispering something in Hermione's ear that caused her to blush. C.T almost entered the compartment, but then she stopped herself. _You're different. And you always will be different._ Was Draco right? Would she ever truly be accepted?

C.T decided to find another compartment. She found a compartment at the end of the corridor that was empty. She quietly entered and sat down, looking out the window. About ten minutes later she heard another voice.

"Ahem."

Startled, C.T looked to where she heard the voice.

"How long have you been sitting there?"

Draco Malfoy smirked back at her.

"You may be nosy, Little Gryffindor, but you're not very perceptive. I've been sitting here this whole time."

C.T rolled her eyes. "You really know how to charm a girl, don't you, Malfoy?"

Malfoy gave her a lazy grin. His blond hair wasn't gelled to perfection, per usual. It fell just above his smoky gray eyes.

C.T glared at him. The two continued to sit, in silence. She turned away from him. She began to swing her legs, the same way she had done that morning. She could feel that he was staring at her but she refused to acknowledge it. Minutes passed, and she still had the feeling that he was staring at her.

"_What?"_

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but notice that you have a problem." He smirked.

"And what problem would that be? Because last time I checked, I don't have a problem; except my problem with you," she huffed. She didn't know why she cared about anything this boy said, but she did.

" The first sign of having a problem is denial." He tried to keep a straight face, but even as he said it he had a hint of a smirk.

C.T was getting annoyed now. She wondered where _her_ Draco was, the sweet Draco.

Draco laughed. "You know I'm not being serious, don't you?"

C.T huffed and crossed her arms in front of her, her green eyes flashing. "Well it didn't seem like it."

Draco laughed again. "Awww, does my little Gryffindor not like being teased?"

The heat rushed to C.T's face. _No I don't, you prat, _she retorted in her head.

" What does good 'Ole Draco have to do to make it better?" he teased again.

_Shove off!_ But before C.T could put her thoughts into words, the train halted to a stop.

They had arrived.


	6. Solitude

**A/N- WOW! This chapter is 3 years overdue. I will admit, when I got back into , I almost scrapped the whole story. But I realized, even if no one is reading it anymore, I have to finish this for myself. So here it is, Chapter 6! I know, it's really short =/ I'm working on making future chapters longer. As always, constructive reviews are much appreciated. I really do take all feedback into consideration. Thanks for your continued support! ^_^- T**

**Chapter 6**

C.T decided to wait for the droves of students that were occupying the halls of the Hogwarts Express to leave before she exited herself. As she waited, she glared at Draco in silence. He looked at her coolly, amusement playing in his storm-gray eyes. Neither student turned away, acting as if it was a game: the first to break contact loses. The gray stayed locked onto the green. Lines of concentration were etched into her brown sugar colored skin and one blond eyebrow lifted on his pale face. To C.T, time was passing too slowly. The two sat in silence and waited, and waited and waited.

"This is becoming ridiculous," she blurted as she stood.

"What," he asked innocently. Draco stood as well, his lean frame almost towering over C.T.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about, Malfoy. Don't play daft. Although in your case, it might not be playing," C.T retorted. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stood her ground.

"I beg your pardon? If memory serves correctly, you were the one that couldn't take your eyes off me. I was merely displaying good manners by not breaking contact. Didn't your mother ever teach you about manners? No? I suspected as much," Draco sneered. He moved in close, whispering in her ear, "In fact, I'll bet 100 Galleons that lack of manners and respect for those that are superior is what killed your parents in the end."

The corners of C.T's eyes pricked with hot tears at the mention of her parents. They threatened to fall at any moment but she refused to let them. Blinking back the tears as she choked out the words, refusing to look at him, "You know _nothing_ about my parents."

Draco continued, as he circled her; like a shark about to attack on its prey. "It doesn't matter, I know _your_ type. For a brief moment, I thought you were different. But it only took a little time to realize you're _exactly_ the same as everyone else; you think you're high and mighty, better than me and my family because _your_ side won the war," he spat.

"I never said that," C.T replied adamantly. It was the truth; she had a neutral opinion of the Malfoys. While she knew that they had been involved with Voldemort, up until now she had never interacted with any of them. According to her Uncle Kingsley though, Harry Potter testified that it was Narcissa Malfoy that helped keep him alive in the Dark Forest when he gave himself up to the Death Eaters. It was Harry's testimony that kept the whole Malfoy family out of Azkaban, much to the dismay of others in the community. However, he maintained the Malfoy's innocence. C.T thought that if they were capable of acts like that, maybe, just maybe, there was good somewhere in each of their hearts. Everybody deserves a chance at redemption, she reasoned.

"You're lying," Draco seethed, his gray eyes turned the color of the dark clouds of an impending storm. "That's what **everyone** thinks. My family was acquitted of our crimes, and **still** you people treat us like we're criminals. Admit it, you're scared out of your mind being in the same _room_ as me. You can't even look at me," he said with disgust.

C.T turned to face him now, their noses practically touching. She was no longer sad, but angry. Her eyes, burning like emerald fire, stayed on his, the color of storm clouds. "You don't scare me, Draco. I detest you. I even pity you. But I **don't **fear you. Your family's power evaporated the moment Voldemort was vanquished; and now? You're just a lost soul with no friends, no power, and a whisper of a family left. Why should I fear a man with nothing?"

Draco felt as if he'd been slapped. He gripped C.T's arm with unbearable strength, making her wince. "Listen here, you little bitch," he whispered menacingly, "Do **not** underestimate me or what I am capable of. If you **ever** speak to me like that again, I will make you feel so miserable; you'll wish you were with your parents in the afterlife."

With her other arm, C.T swung and punched Malfoy right in the jaw.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh!" Malfoy immediately let her go and clutched his jaw, his eyes displaying the shock of what just happened.

C.T grabbed his chin with one hand, turning his head so he was forced to look at her, "Don't you **ever** speak to me that way again. In fact, don't speak to me at all. And if you so much as lay a finger on me ever again, you will find yourself in St. Mungo's without any recollection of what happened. Don't let the pretty eyes and face fool you. Try. Me." She let him go, gave him one last withering look, and left the compartment, slamming the door behind her. Practically running trying to get off the train, her long dark brown hair flew behind her.

Finally, she was off the train, gulping the cold night air as if it was water and she hadn't had a drink in ages. Her body was shaking, but it wasn't because she was cold. She was still fuming at what just happened. Normally very quiet and reserved, C.T had never before felt as angry as she was feeling at that moment. She stood still for a moment, closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. But she couldn't shake the image of Malfoy's shocked and hurt face from her head. She took several deep breaths, finally calming herself enough to stop the shaking. Finally, she straightened her black Hogwarts robes, attempted to smooth down her wildly curly hair, and took one last deep breath before heading into the looming castle.

Draco was left in the compartment by himself, nursing his hurt jaw. It was still tender, but he'd be fine.

Although, he was sure there would be a nasty bruise left behind by morning. Draco wasn't focused on his injury; he was still reeling from what just happened. He sat down in the compartment, mulling it over. Everything happened so fast, it was a blur. One minute, they were each talking and the next she was running out of the compartment after punching him. He hadn't meant for the conversation to go so poorly, she just made him so **angry** when she said he had nothing. The worst part was that she was right; he had nothing, and that's what made him angry.

"I didn't want this," he shouted in the empty compartment, banging his fist against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair, which was normally coiffed to perfection. Lately, however, it was difficult to keep up appearances that he and his life were perfect, when the opposite was true. His life was barely hanging on a thread; Ministry officials in the house almost everyday, his parents hadn't been speaking to each other for a few months and he couldn't stand it. The tension in the house was so thick in the air everyday, he had almost left; then the letter from Hogwarts came. It was the perfect chance to escape, he had thought. When he met C.T in Diagon Alley, he thought that it was a sign that he had made the right decision. Finally, there was someone who wouldn't hold the mistakes of his family over his head and maybe even be his friend. After that heated conversation, however, Draco would be surprised if she would ever even look at him again, much less _talk_ to him. He barely knew her, and yet, he already missed her. No, that wasn't it. He missed her company. When she realized it was him in the compartment with her, he expected her to run off, but was pleasantly surprised when she didn't. It was the first time in months that someone other than his parents sat in a room with him and looked at him without disgust. Even though they didn't talk much, it was the company that he enjoyed. Now that that company was gone, he realized how much he missed it. In what felt like only seconds, Draco had messed up the only potential friend he had at Hogwarts. He realized now that maybe he would have been better off staying at home or finishing at Durmstrang.

Draco shook his head, as if to rid himself of the thought, and stood up. He stretched his almost six foot frame and used the window's reflective surface to check his reflection. His skin was alabaster, save for the area where he was punched, which was now turning red. His gray eyes looked tired, his pale blonde hair was disheveled, and his uniform tie was loose. After fixing himself up the best that he could, Draco exited the compartment, slowly walking the halls of the train and finally coming to the exit. One last hand through his hair, and he walked towards the castle like a soldier heading into battle.

C.T finally made it to the Great Hall, with a quick browse of the hall she could tell that the Sorting had just concluded and dinner was just beginning. Her first instinct had been to find Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry, but she stopped and chided herself. She wasn't a part of their group. Instead, she found an empty corner of the Gryffindor table and sat down. Secluded and by herself, she began to eat. Ironically, from where she was sitting, she could see Draco Malfoy eating by himself as well. He caught her eye, and she looked down quickly, refusing to look back up. She could feel his eyes on her, willing her to look at him, but she wouldn't.

Fortunately for C.T, dinner went by quickly and it was time for the students to be dismissed to their respective dormitories. The ladies followed Hermione and the men followed Dean Thomas, who had been given the privilege of Head Boy. It wasn't long before they were in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and passing through to the Common Room. Not waiting for Hermione's direction, C.T moved swiftly up the stairway to the girl's rooms, she found her bed and trunk and launched herself on to the bed, sinking into it's comfort. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

For the first time in awhile, C.T didn't dream of her parents, but rather, she dreamt of a beautiful tall boy with eyes the color of steel, hair that was platinum blond, and with a smirk that said he knew all of her secrets.


End file.
